warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
LichtVacht
Inleiding hoi en wat leuk dat je een kijkje neemt bij de fanfiction van Eekhoornbries en LichtVacht. Deze fanfiction gaat over de poesiepoes Suzie, we willen nog niet veel verklappen ;-) Hoofdstuk 1 (door LichtVacht) Suzie lag in haar mand. Haar huismensen liepen en praten druk door de kamer. in de hoek van de keuken stond een grote kooi, Suzie zou er in passen. Ze haalde haar tong over haar dikke vacht. ze stond op en rekte zich uit. ze wurmde zich door het kattenluikje en zag Remco op een van de vervallen tuinstoelen liggen. Ze liep naar hem toe en hij zij:"je moet nu toch écht wel iets door hebben, het gaat vandaag gebeuren!" Suzie geeuwde. "waar héb je het over? ja ik heb door dat de huismensen een beetje vreemd doen maar.." Remco grinnikte, hij sprong soepel van de stoel af en liet een wolkje van zijn rode haren achter. "ze gaan je naar de snijder brengen" zij hij alsof hij tegen een pasgeboren kitten sprak. "w..-wat? je bedoelt..nee..alsjeblieft zeg dat het niet waar is!. als het echt zo erg is als jij beweert dan moet ik nú wegwezen!" Remco schudde zijn kop. "het is zinloos, het lukt je toch niet." Daar had je het al, Suzie hoorde het gerammel van haar etensbakje, ze wist dat ze er snoepjes in hadden gedaan. Ze kon de drang niet weerstaan, haar poten liepen het huis in, maar haar hoofd liep het bos in. ze zag haar heerlijke vlees stukjes in de kooi liggen. in de kooi lag nu een denkentje en een speeltje. ze liep zonder na te denken de kooi in, en opende haar mond om de verukkelijke snoepjes op te eten. Na dat ze dat gedaan had voelde de grond bewegen. Ze kroop in een hoekje, ze onspande zich. Ze was al een keer naar de snijder geweest toen ze nog maar een kitten was. Ze rolde zich op en viel gemakkelijk in slaap, Ze werd wakker door dat het deurtje van haar kooi open werd gedaan de handen van een onbekend mens kwamen de kooi in,ze tilde Suzie op en legde haar op een grote witte tafel. Het mens bekeek haar van alle kanten en zette haar op een platvorm, en haalde haar er weer af. Het mens rommelde in wat spulletjes en haalde er een scherp uit ziend voorwerp vandaan. Suzie zat nog steeds nog steeds op de witte tafel. Ze voelde een prik in haar heup en alles werd zwart. Toen ze wakker werd lag ze in haar mand. zoe voelde zich onzettend duf en ze miste een pluk haar op haar buik. ze rende meteen naar buiten en daar zat remco weer. "remco! wat is er gebeurd?!" ze voelde zich heel erg leeg. "dat vraag ik me ook al af sinds ík naar de snijder ging." zei remco. "Suzie, nu moet je even goed luisteren, jij bent nog jong en je past nog door het gat in de schutting. Ga! als je andere katten tegen komt..herinner je je Missisippi nog?" Suzie dacht na, "Oja! die poes die toen ze terug kwam uit het bos allemaal verhalen had? maar toen...ging..ging ze..dood, niemand heeft ze kunnen horen" Remco glimlachte geheimzinnig. "ik wel." Hoofdstuk 2 (door Eekhoornbries) "Missisippi ging naar het bos om wat te wandelen, daar kwam ze wat katten tegen van de..." Remco trok een moeilijk gezicht toen hij het te proberen te herinneren."O ja; de DonderClan, ze vroegen of ze bij de Clan wou aansluiten maar ze weigerde, ze was al best oud.En toen ze terugkeerde brak ze een been en kon niet meer lopen en ze wou nou ja het opgeven dus haar tweebenen brachten haar naar de dierenarts en......." hij stopte en schudde zijn kop. Suzie knipperde met haar ogen. "ik..ik weet het niet, ik moet er over nadenken. Weetje wat; ik ga wat wandelen in het bos" besloot ze en gaf remco een lik. Die knikte en draaide zich om. Suzie kroop door de heg. Suzie keek om haar heen. Het was zomer. De bijen zoemden en de vogels fluiten blij. Ze snorde zachtjes. Opeens rook ze andere katten. is dat de DonderClan? ''ze negeerde die gedachte en liep vrolijk verder. Ze keek naar de blauwe lucht terwijl ze liep. Maar ze was zo afgeleid dat ze niet werkte dat er een afgrond was en............. Toen Suzie wakker werd lag ze in een vreemd hol. De lucht hing vol kruiden. Ze wou opstaan maar pijn hield haar tegen als een ijzeren klauw. ''waar ben ik?! Een knappe bruine poes liep op haar af. Ze had prachtige koper bruine ogen die haar op een een of andere manier gerust stelde. "Rustig maar liefje ik doe je geen kwaad" suste ze. Suzie kreunde van pijn. "ik ben Koperbloem" mauwde ze vriendelijk. "i-ik ben Suzie" fluisterde ze zo zacht dat alleen Koperbloem het kon horen. Koperbloem knikte. "Wat is er gebeurt?" kreunde ze opnieuw. "Je bent van de rand van de holte gevallen" Toen Suzie haar raar aankeek mauwde ze: "maar ga nu maar slapen, je hebt rust nodig" Suzie werd gerustgesteld door Koperbloems warme stem en viel langzaam in slaap. Hoofdstuk 3 (door Lichtvacht) Suzie werd weer wakker. Het voelde alsof ze een eeuwigheid had geslapen. hij kop deed nog steeds, pijn maar het was minder geworden. ze zag de knappe bruine poes in een hoek zitten en met wat blaadjes te frutstelen. "K-Koperbloem? waar ben ik? waar zijn jou huismensen? waarom liggen we hier in een hol van takken en bladeren, en niet in een knus huis?" Koperbloem draaide zich om en hield haar kop schuin. "ah liefje, je bent wakker,je bent in het kamp van de Donderclan." Suzie knipperde verward, "d-de wat?" "de Donderclan, dat is een groep boskatten, zonder tweebenen die ze eten geven. Wij vangen zelf ons eten, in dit bos zijn er vier clans, elke clan heeft een leider, een commandant, een medicijnkat, moederkatten, oudste, en leerlingen. Ik ben de medicijnkat van de Donderclan" Suzie voelde dat ze geen halsband meer om had ze keek om zich heen en zag het paarse bandje, gescheurd en kapot, ergens in een hoekje liggen. "voel je je al wat beter? zo ja dan zal ik Vonkster gaan halen" Suzie dacht aan de bult op haar kop, die nog steeds pijn deed, maar was nieuwsgierig naar de andere katten hier. "ja ik voel me wel weer goed,is Vonkster jullie leider?" Koperbloem knikte. "ik zal hem voor je halen, hij wou je al eerder spreken maar je was nog te zwak" Koperbloem liep weg en Suzie kneep haar ogen dicht en probberde haar hoofdpijn te negeren. Koperbloem kwam terug met een grote rood-bruine kater met donker rode vlekken. "dit is Vonkster hij wil graag jou verhaal horen" "ik ook trouwens" voegde ze er aan toe met een knipoog aan toe. "euhmm..oke, nou ik ben naar de snijder gebracht, ik weet zelf niet wat dat inhoud.-" Vonkster onderbrak haar. "wacht hier, ik heb een idee" Vonkster liep snel het hol uit en kwam even later weer teug met een donker grijze kater met zwarte strepen op zijn staart. "dit is Nachtstaart. hij heeft..hij heeft een relatie gehad met een poesiepoes, een kit gekregen. Nachtstaart, ik heb je ooit horen praten over de snijder, wat is de snijder? Deze poesiepoe- euh.. Suzie is er geweest maar ze weet niet wat er is gebeurd. Nachtstreep bekeek Suzie goed, en zijn oog ging naar de kale plek bij haar buik. "de snijder..mijn kit is er geweest..toen ze daar vanddaan kwam was ze niet meer in staat kittens te krijgen. dat..zal dus ook wel bij jou zijn Suzie." De stem van de grote kater schuurde door haar hoofd. Nooit meer. Nooit meer terug naar de huismensen. Nooit meer. alleen die woorden spookte door haar hoofd. ze schrok op door de stem van Vonkster. "Suzie, blijf je hier of a je terug naar je huismensen als je beter bent?" "nooit meer..nooit meer.." mompelde suzie. "wat is er liefje?" Vroeg koperbloem."n-niks..ik blijf in de Donderclan. Ik zou graag de rest van de clan ontmoeten. Hoofdstuk 4 (door Eekhoornbries) drie-zoals ze het blijkbaar noemde- leerlingen speelden voor het.... Leerlingenhol? Suzie wist het niet precies. "Die grijs-zwarte kater daar is Duisterpoot, die zwarte poes met die gouden strepen daar is; Zuiverpoot, en tot slot die bruine poes met crème kleurige vlekken; Zandpoot" Vonkster zwaaide met zijn staart naar de leerlingen die knikten. Zo ging Vonkster alle katten af, tot de zo'n langzaam onder ging."het is tijd" mauwde hij. "Voor wat?" Vroeg Suzie geschrokken. "Je ceremonie" "laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te verzamelen voor een cermonie!" Riep Vonkster over de openplek, al goud zaten alle katten rond de hogerichel nieuwsgierig kijken naar Suzie. Haar vel werd warm onder haar pels. "Vandaag, nou eigenlijk al een paar dagen gelden is er een poesiepoes bij onsgevoegd, ze heeft besloten te blijven" boos gesis klonk onder de katten. "Vonkster, hoe kun je een poesiepoes in de Clan laten in trekken?!" Riep een stem. sommige katten riepen hun bijval. Nachtstaart trad woedend naar voren. "Vergeet Missisipi niet!" Riep hij woedend. Suzie verstijfde. Mississippi? Alle katten zwegen. Vonkster zag dat als een teken verder te gaan. "Ze is al naar de Snijder geweest dus dat zou betekenen dat ze geen krijger zal kunnen of gaat worden" hij stopte even en keek Suzie aan. Was dat een twinkeling van liefde die ze in zijn ogen zag? ze zetten die gedachte van zich af. "Suzie zal jij luistren naar je mentor?" ze knikte. Ze dwong zichzelf niet te trillen. "Dan zou ik je nu je leerlingen naam geven; Suzie vanaf dit moment tot je je krijgers..." Hij stopte weer en schudde zijn kop. "Medicijnkat naam hebt verdiend zal jij bekend staan als Sneeuwpoot" alle katten riep haar nieuwe naam. Maar of ze het deden uit vriendschap of omdat het een deel van het ritueel was, wist Sneeuwpoot niet. hoofdstuk 5 (door Lichtvacht) Sneeuwpoot lag nog even te genieten van de laaste avondzon, ze merkte dat ze ontzettende honger en dorst had. Ze liep naar het hol van Koperbloem maar gealiseerde zich dat die net weg was om....-kruiden?...- te halen. Ze keek om zich heen en zocht naar katten die haar aardig leken. Uiteindelijk stapte ze naar Zuiverpoot toe, zij had het meest ge glimlacht tijdens haar..ceremonie. "euhmm..hallo, ik vroeg me af of ik wat te eten en te drinken kon krijgen..Zuiverpoot toch?" De jonge poes glimlachte weer en zei: "wij eten hier onze zelf gevangen prooi,hier in het midden van de openplek licht het. En wat betreft drinken; ik wil wel met je mee lopen naar het meer. Dan kunnen we meteen even kennismaken." Sneeuwpoot werd helemaal warm van binnen bij de lieve woorden van Zuiverpoot. "wat aardig van je, ja graag een stukje lopen zal me goed doen" Ze liepen naar de open plek. "ooit al eens een dier gegeten?" Sneeuwpoot had wel eens een muis gevangen, maar ze kon het niet over haar hart verkrijgen om het arme diertje te doden en op te eten. "eeuh.. een soort van..hehe" Zuiverpoot pakte een konijn uit de hoop, langs het konijn heen zij ze: "zullen we deze delen?" Sneeuwpoot slikte en probeerde enthousiast te kikken. ze liepen naar een zonnig plekje en gingen op de grond liggen. Zuiverpoot duwde het konijn naar Sneeuwpoot toe. Sneeuwpoot zette voorzichtig haar tanden in het konijn, het was nu tich al dood dus wat kon ze er aan doen?. ze trok het malse vlees van de botten af en kauwde er voorzichtig op.Dit was vele malen beter dan de droge brokjes die zij thuis te eten kreeg! ze slikte het door en nam nog een hap, "hfet ifs heerflijk!" Zuiverpoot lachte en nam ook een hap. Daar kwam de zwart-grijze kater aan, Duisterpoot. "ha die Duisterpoot, kom je bij ons zitten?" Duisterpoot knikte, hij kon blijkbaar niet echt goed praten met de muis in zijn mond. hij ging zitten en nam een hap van zijn muis. er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte. Hoofdstuk 6 (door Eekhoornbries) "Jeneverbessen! O SterrenClan waarom ben ik die vergeten te halen terwijl ik ze voor mijn neus zag!" vloekte Sneeuwpoot, toen ze samen met Koperbloem alle kruiden organiseerden. Koperbloem snorde geamuseerd. "Het maakt niet uit Sneeuwpoot" mauwde ze met een glimlach. Op de een of andere manier voelde Sneeuwpoot zich veilig bij haar mentor. haar buik zamelde. "ga maar wat eten Sneeuwpoot" mauwde Koperbloem lachend. Sneeuwpoot knikte en rende het medicijnkattenhol uit. Sneeuwpoot dommelde bijna in oen Zachtpoot haar een por gaf en naast haar kwam zitten met een muis. "Weetje Sneeuw, het zou de Clan erg helpen als je ook wat joeg" mauwde Zuiverpoot droogjes. Sneeuwpoot acht en gaf haar vriendin een kopje. "Als ik probeer te jagen,verjaag ik met mijn trillen van mijn snorrenharen nog alle prooi van hier tot Vierboom" grapte ze. Zuiverpoot lachte zo hard dat Vonkster met een gespeeld bezorgd gezicht naar hun toe kwam lopen. "O, nee Zuiverpoot je hebt toch hopelijk geen last van de gevreesde lach ziekte misschien moet je je laten checken door Koperbloem" knipoogde hij. de twee poezen giechelde. "Het zou erg jammer zijn ik wou je net wat vecht training bij leren" zucht Vonkster. Zuigerpoot's ogen werden groot. "O, nee hoor ben helemaal in orde" piepte ze vlug. Vonkster knikte naar Sneeuwpoot en gaf een seintje naar Zachtpoot om hem te volgen. "Tot straks!" Riep Zuivermist over haar schouder. Sneeuwpoot knikte. Een steek van jalozie borrelde in haar op. Waarom mag ik geen krijgerleerling zijn en trainen met Zuiverpoot?! maar die gedachte zetten ze van zich af. Als medicijnkat kan ik mezelf bewijzen! Met een fris gevoel stond ze op en draafden vrolijk naar het medicijnkattenhol. Koperbloem stond bezorgd over wat kruiden heen. "Wat is er Koperbloem?" Vroeg Sneeuwpoot nieuwsgierig. "Niks" zuchte Koperbloem. Sneeuwpoot deed haar kaken open om te protesteren, maar sloot ze weer. "Oke, kan ik ergens mee helpen?" Ze hield haar kop schuin met haar oren vrolijk naar voren. Koperbloem keek op, en keek haar vriendelijk aan. "Nee eigenlijk niet" toen Sneeuwpoot teleurgsteld keek mauwde ze: "misschien kun je wat jeneverbessen voor me halen?" Sneeuwpoot knikte heftig en rende het kamp uit. hoofdstuk 7 (door Lichtvacht) Ze botste tegen Vonkste op. "ow hé Vonkster." "hoi Sneeuwpoot, kun je een geheimpje bewaren?" Sneeuwpoot schudde een druppel van haar oor. "ja hoor," "Duisterpoot en Zuiverpoot worden morgen krijger, ze hebben goed en snel geleerd. ik weet zeker dat ze er klaar voor zijn." later meer